gleewe_are_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson is a main character of Glee: We are Family, and of Glee in general. He is an alumnus of McKinley High and the school's resident glee club, the New Directions. He is instrumental in his role of setting up the New Directions reunion in Lima and it's secondary phase in New York City. He is very close to his fellow New Directions alumni, particularly to Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Rachel Berry. He is the primary love interest of Rachel Berry and is also the major personal idol of Daniel Taymor. He is currently employed at Lima Senior High School as the American Literature teacher, but went on an extended leave of absence to join up with his fellow New Directions alumni that were members during his senior year and help Mr. Schuester out with his current New Directions students and is now on the midst of continuing this vacation with the alumni in New York City. Biography (Story) Between Season 4 and Now Following the events of season 4, Finn worked very hard in his work at the University of Lima, dedicating himself full-heartedly to his work there while making occasional breaks to come visit and help out at McKinley High and also making time to keep in touch with his friends, especially Rachel and Kurt. He was also, as expected, able to make time to be in the audience with the other gleeks to watch Rachel at her opening night for Funny Girl. After graduating with a teaching degree in hand, he applied for work at the Lima Senior High School and earned the position of American Literature teacher, where he would later teach Luke Rhodes, Mara Hanlon, Tyler Landon, and several others. In the years that went by, he continued to make success in his job. However, he never once stopped thinking about and missing his friends from his days involved in working with the New Directions. Summer 2035 A month after the end of the spring semester for the 2035 school year at Lima Senior High, Finn is shopping at the local Food Lion, happily reflecting on how well his life has gone so far. While on the way to the checkout line, by sheer luck, he happens to hear Don't Stop Believing playing off the intercom from the radio. While listening to it, he has a flashback of how he'd helped his student, Luke, with a major personal problem and how what he did to help Luke ended up reminding him of how much he has misssed his friends among the New Directions alumni. After reaching the end of the flashback, he begins to once again think about an idea of inviting them to come over to Lima for a New Directions reunion suggested during that incident and finds himself viewing the idea to be very appealing. Setting up the Reunion Beginning of the Reunion Combining of the Generations School Play Valentine's Day Week Regionals Personality Write the second section of your page here. Relationships Rachel Berry (Finchel) Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Gleeks Category:Alumni Category:Adults Category:Boys Category:New Directions Members (Staff) Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists